


Surrender

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Community: trope_bingo, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild S&M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is looking forward to James' complete surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt left at: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/733508.html?thread=97030212#t97030212

Chris ran his fingers through Kirk's blond locks. He would never tell the boy that he needed this too. That each time he kneels, Chris is terrified that it will be the last time. That his sweet surrender was the only thing that saw him through the boring days at the academy.

"How was your classes?"

Kirk rolled his eyes, but answered. "Good, Sir."

Chris ran his foot over the constant erection. "Did you finish your assignments?"

He was shocked to see the boy flinch.

"Did you finish your assignments?" he asked again, firmer this time.

"No."

"No?"

"No, sir."

Chris huffed at the cheeky answer. "Let's try again. Why didn't you finish your assignments?"

Kirk sat back on his feet and crossed his arms. "I refuse to back Kodos' decision."

"Kirk, it's all theoretical. You will do the assignment or we stop," he threatened. Positive that would bring his boy back down to Earth.

The boy stood and went over to the clothes he had discarded upon entering Chris' quarters.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Would you ask a Vulcan to do a paper defending Nero?"

Chris stiffened at the absurd question. "Of course I wouldn't! That would be a form of psychological torture."

The boy cocked his head and gave him a sad smile. "Then how can you ask me to defend that monster? Especially when I gave him an alternative?"

The older man sat down heavily and blinked at the information that had just been handed to him. If James was telling the truth, then Star Fleet was obligated to offer him an alternative assignment, or just hand him a passing grade.

"James, come back," he ordered softly and waited with bated breath. When the blond set down his clothes and came back to kneel in front of him, he let out his breath.

"No more keeping important things from me. Even if you do not think it is important, you know I would feel it is. I only allow you to kneel before me, to surrender yourself, if you surrender everything. I'll talk to Ryan in the morning and work something out. I won't use you the way I wanted to, not tonight. Instead, we'll go to bed and I will allow you to suckle my cock in your sleep. I may use you in the middle of the night. However, while you are keeping your mouth busy, I want you to think of anything and _everything_ I might want or need to know. Then, and only then, will I give you the option to surrender to me, mind, body, and soul."

James nodded his head. He had not told to speak. Chris stood and lightly tugged on the soft locks, willing the boy to crawl and follow him to bed. He laid down, spread his legs, and offered the boy his cock. They both sighed happily as he laid down between the man's legs and gently suckled the half hard cock.

Chris lay there, scratching the boy's head as his breath evened out. Tomorrow would be hard on both of them, they both knew it, but they were looking forward to there being no more secrets between them.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of how perfect it would be to see his boy finally surrender to him, fully. Maybe he would buy his baby submissive a collar to celebrate, or maybe a new cock cage. The kid deserved to be spoiled every now and again.

~Fin~


End file.
